1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to signs and, more particularly, to a sign carried by an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety devices are often used to control or to direct traffic. These safety devices, such as brightly colored (e.g., orange) cones, flags, and barrels, alert passing motorists and pedestrians to be aware of approaching conditions. These safety devices are deployed to direct traffic around an accident scene, a disabled vehicle, or a construction site. These safety devices, for example, are frequently deployed by utility repair crews. When a telecommunications technician, or other technician, must perform a repair, the technician deploys the safety devices. The technician positions bright orange safety cones, and other safety devices, around the perimeter of the repair vehicle and of the work site. These safety devices alert passing motorists and pedestrians to the presence of the stationary repair vehicle, and these safety devices alert passing motorists and pedestrians to be aware when in the vicinity of the repair vehicle.
These existing safety devices, however, are expensive to replace. Because these safety devices are placed in the vicinity of passing motorists, the bright orange cones and barrels are often hit by passing vehicles. When a passing vehicle impacts the safety device, the damage is often significant and the safety device must be replaced. The safety devices are also frequently forgotten and repair crews drive off without stowing the cones, etc. The safety devices are also frequently stolen, further adding to the problem of replacement. The cost of replacing these damaged, lost, and stolen safety devices has proven to be a wasteful expense. There is, accordingly, a need in the art for a safety device that is less susceptible to damage from passing motorists, that is not easily forgotten at the job site, and that is less expensive to replace.